


You Found Me

by Sachiela



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hunk/Pidge platonic soulmates, Keith/Lance romantic soulmates, M/M, Magic, Magic AU, Mentions of soulmates Hunk/Allura/Romelle, Soulmate AU, WAFF, Whole cast is various kinds of witches, finding soulmates, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachiela/pseuds/Sachiela
Summary: Keith reads over his notes again after purifying his space, wanting to make sure he has everything correct before he attempts the spell.It’s not an overly complicated spell, but it’s important. He can’t risk messing this up. Can’t risk ending up in another relationship with someone that isn’t his soulmate, leaving him alone and nursing a wounded heart.He shakes his head to clear it. He can’t have negative thoughts clouding his space when he’s working on a spell to draw his soulmate into his life. He knows he’d meet them eventually if he left things be, but he’s tired of the hurt, tired of peopleleaving.He wants someone who willstay.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	You Found Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece from the Ever After Klance zine! I'm so happy to finally be able to share it with everyone. I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Image at the end is by the wonderful [Shybanshee](https://www.instagram.com/shybanshee/)! Thank you so much for collabing with me in this zine. 💙

Keith reads over his notes again after purifying his space, wanting to make sure he has everything correct before he attempts the spell.

It’s not an overly complicated spell, but it’s _important_. He can’t risk messing this up. Can’t risk ending up in another relationship with someone that isn’t his soulmate, leaving him alone and nursing a wounded heart.

He shakes his head to clear it. He can’t have negative thoughts clouding his space when he’s working on a spell to draw his soulmate into his life. He knows he’d meet them eventually if he left things be, but he’s tired of the hurt, tired of people _leaving_.

He wants someone who will _stay_.

And so he dove into his research with a dedication matching when he’d been working to get his freelancing magical license. Initially, he’d found what he’d already known, that a charm to bring one’s soulmate into their life could not be created by someone else. There’s so much of the individual that needs to go into the spell that it’s impossible for anyone else to attempt. 

Taking a centering breath, he prepares his workspace, going through the steps of the spell he’d created and letting the longing in his heart flow through to his fingers as he anoints the spell components and then himself with the oil blend he’d put together. He says the incantation as he passes the charm over his candles, letting the smoke and heat power the charm. When it’s done he sits and meditates until the candles burn down and then carefully wraps all his components into a small satchel, which he hangs around his neck. 

Now all that’s left to do is wait.

*~*~*~*

Part of ensuring the spell will work is making sure Keith is out and available to meet people, he knows, because otherwise how can he ever expect his soulmate to be drawn to him? So, even though he’s still hurting from his last relationship, he makes it a point to go out whenever he’s able, even going so far as to do his shopping in person instead of by mail to increase his chances.

A week goes by, though, with no changes and he has to fight the feeling of frustration and discouragement. These spells don’t work overnight, he knows. He needs to have patience and give it time, no matter how hard that is.

He steps into Hunk’s bakery, needing the warm presence of the cooking witch to help raise his mood. The big man is as busy as ever, moving around the kitchen space with practiced ease as he prepares a dozen-odd confections at once, all of them sparking with a touch of magic to the trained eye. Some are for fun or romance, others are for healing or protection, and Hunk gives each one an equal amount of attention to ensure they’re done correctly.

Pidge sits on a stool along the bar counter and Keith joins her with a nod. She’s munching on peanut butter cookies in between swinging her arms around to emphasize whatever she’s saying.

“C’mon, man, you’re one of the ones considered blessed here, not me. You already know your platonic soulmate and _one_ of your romantic soulmates.”

Waving her off, Hunk places a couple trays into the oven. “You may consider it blessed, but...how am I supposed to keep three different people happy? And two of them romantically?”

She sighs, glancing at Keith as if she’s expecting his support, but frowns at whatever she sees on his face. “I can’t believe I’m hearing this. You’re great at keeping me happy, and Romelle has never had a bad thing to say about you.”

It’s not the first time Hunk’s insecurities about his soulmates have come up and it won’t be the last. Even though Hunk is easily the nicest person Keith’s ever met, it’s almost like he was cursed with the worst anxiety to keep him from being too perfect.

Hunk gives her a flat look. “No offense, Pidge, but you’re the easiest person to keep happy. I just have to make you a batch of peanut butter cookies once a week.”

“Rude,” Pidge replies, slumping in her seat. She glares weakly at Keith. “You could have backed me up.”

Keith blinks, confused. “I thought you were handling it?” he offers. He’s not sure what she expected. They all know he’s no good at comforting people. 

She scoffs this time before stuffing another cookie in her mouth. Keith’s glad she finishes chewing before trying to talk again. “I know you’re not the biggest fan of soulmates, but--”

“Don’t forget my buddy Lance will be moving out here next week,” Hunk interrupts. He gives a pointed look to Pidge, who sighs again before pulling out her laptop. 

“I remember. He’s the one that got the internship at the healer’s guild,” Keith says, grateful for the change of topic. While he knows his friends mean well, they seem to think that he’s against the whole idea of soulmates, even though it’s the exact opposite. But apparently his expression when deep in thought makes everyone think he’s angry and, at this point, he’s too embarrassed to explain.

Probably for the best, though. He can only imagine the teasing he’d have to endure if they knew what’s hanging around his neck right now.

Hunk hums, switching out the trays in the oven for the next batch to bake. “Yeah, and he’ll be bringing a friend of his with. She’s gonna be leading a research project at the spellweaver’s guild, and he’s hoping we can help her make some friends out here.”

“Still doing that welcome party this weekend, then?” Keith confirms.

“Yeah, figured they’d want a few days to settle in and unpack, you know?” 

Pidge points her finger directly at Hunk’s nose, a few sparks flickering around the tip. “See? How the hell could you think you couldn’t possibly keep your soulmates happy? You’re like the embodiment of sunshine.”

Keith tunes them out at this point, knowing, with how stubborn Pidge is, they’ll be stuck on the topic for a while. But either way, he still enjoys being in the presence of his best friends. If nothing else, it’s a nice distraction from the weight hanging from his neck.

*~*~*~*

He and Lance don’t exactly get off on the right foot, though Keith is willing to admit to himself that most of the blame is his. He’s never been overly social and is extremely reserved around new people. 

Lance, however, is the complete opposite, thrusting his hand out to Keith to shake when they’re first introduced, face split in a wide smile. Keith stares at it for a second, then at Lance’s face, nodding his greeting before stepping back. It’s meant as no slight against the tall boy, he just doesn’t do well with contact, but he knows not everyone understands that.

Given how Lance’s expression morphs into one of confusion (with a touch of hurt?) before turning into a scowl, he’s definitely one of those that doesn’t understand. 

Keith really needs to work on that, especially if he ever hopes to meet his soulmate.

Not wanting to upset Hunk’s friend more, Keith keeps to the sidelines for a while, contributing to the conversation when asked, but otherwise more than happy to listen and let the others all connect.

At one point, Keith wanders away to sit on the couch while the others get into some sort of heated debate about some obscure magical knowledge. It’s getting to be a little much for him. 

To his surprise, Lance joins him soon after, sitting quietly next to him. Keith expects him to try to start up a conversation, but he remains silent, seemingly perfectly content like that. Keith can’t make sense of it. He’d seen Lance get loud and excited about everything moments ago. Where did this quiet person suddenly come from?

Though, thinking about it more, it does give him a chance to say something. “I’m sorry,” he murmurs, not even sure if Lance can hear him. “I’m sorry for being...rude earlier. I’m not really fond of physical contact with new people.” He doesn’t know why he’s explaining himself more than his apology, but something about Lance’s silence compels him to say more than he usually would.

He risks a peek over at Lance and feels his heart jump when he sees the other smiling at him, something softer than before. “It’s cool.” He laughs softly and Keith finds that he loves the sound of it. “I’m glad to know it wasn’t me personally, though.”

Keith flushes, staring down at the glass in his hands. “No, I’m just not good with people?”

“Good thing I’m great with people, then,” Lance teases, turning in his spot to face Keith, armrest to his back. “We’ll skip the small talk, then. Go ahead and ask me anything, I promise I won’t be offended.”

They start small, Keith still cautious despite Lance’s assurances, but it’s not long before they’re laughing together, bonding over horror stories of family members in the kitchen. (Lance’s brother Marco is almost as bad as Shiro in the kitchen, apparently, and Keith is shocked and relieved to know that there’s someone else out there just as bad.) Speaking of people in the kitchen… “So...what’s between you and Allura?”

“We’re friends,” Lance replies easily, chuckling softly at Keith’s blank stare (he’d heard Lance call her _princess_ earlier, that had to mean _something_ ). “We’d tried for a bit, but it never felt right. Allura knew, too, that she’s looking for two people and I’m a one relationship kinda person, you know?”

Keith nods. “Yeah, I get it. I think I’d have issues with jealousy if I had to share my soulmate.”

“Yeah, I--” Lance starts and then pauses, eyes going wide. “Umm...dude, your chest is glowing?”

Jerking back, Keith looks down and sees that his charm is indeed glowing. Thankfully his sweater dims most of it, but for it to be noticeable like this… He looks up at Lance again, a flush spreading across his face.

Did this mean…?

“You okay there, buddy?” Lance asks, voice tinged with concern. “What does that glow mean?”

Keith wraps his hand around the charm over his clothes, gripping it tight and praying to glow goes down soon. The charm’s work is done now, right? So it should be done and go out? He hopes it stops glowing soon. “Yeah, no, I’m fine. It’s just to remind me about something,” he rushes out, hoping Lance doesn’t ask about it more.

*~*~*~*

Keith leaves the charm at home after that, not certain he needs it anymore and not willing to risk the questions should it start glowing when he’s around Lance again. Which, he’s finding himself around the tall boy more often than he would have thought, potential soulmate or not.

Whenever Lance isn’t working, he’s over at Hunk’s bakery, and so Keith finds himself spending even more time there as well. Given that working freelance means that he chooses his own hours, he subconsciously matches his schedule to Lance’s. It’s not even difficult to do so, the boy is so vocal about everything and always willing to share, that finding out what days he has off is easy enough to do with just listening. Rarely has he ever had to ask.

Part of him worries about all the sweets he’s been eating, but Hunk’s cooking is _so good_ , so it’s not like he can ever say no.

When he finds Lance one afternoon at one of the small cafe tables instead of seated at the counter, he finds himself concerned. Is he having a bad day? He looks over at Hunk, but the big guy is busy and Keith’s not even able to catch his eye. If Lance is having a bad day, though, Hunk would be more concerned, right? 

So he’s probably just overthinking it.

Or maybe he has a date?

Crap, should he leave Lance alone, then, too? Maybe he should just go sit at the counter like normal in case he’s waiting for someone else? Even if...even if Lance might be _his_ soulmate, doesn’t mean that he’s Lance’s, and--

“Hey,” Lance says softly with a smile as he notices Keith standing nearby, startling him out of his thoughts. “Care to join me?”

Keith’s heartbeat skips and he takes a steadying breath before nodding, trying to appear normal. “Yeah, if that’s cool?”

“Of course.”

Keith sits across from him, only then noticing the single plate and two forks on the table, one of Hunk’s more decadent creations on the plate. “Were you...waiting for someone?”

Picking up a fork, Lance lets out a chuckle and shakes his head. “No, not really. Though maybe Hunk thought so when I sat over here instead. He brought this over without asking.” He gestures for Keith to take the other fork. “As long as you’re cool with sharing this with me.”

“I don’t mind.” As if Keith would ever turn down something Hunk made. He takes the other fork and waits for Lance to have a bite before having his own. “Is he trying his hand at matchmaking, then?”

Lance bumped his foot against Keith’s, that same gentle look on his face from when they finally started to get along at Hunk’s welcome party. “Something like that, maybe.”

*~*~*~*

They start meeting up outside of the bakery after that, at first with the excuse of having Keith show Lance around town more, even though there are more than a few subtle hints at Keith showing him how to find seedy dealers selling ‘rare’ herbs and stones. 

Keith can’t help giving him the most innocent look and asking him, “Where else am I supposed to find the components I need to curse those that piss me off?”

Pidge almost falls off her chair laughing while Lance sputters, so he counts it as a win.

He’s not sure if these outings are supposed to count as dates or not as they continue happening, but it’s always the two of them. He can’t stop the way his heart flutters every time their hands brush as they walk around, Lance too animated to walk normally, always gesturing around or stepping around Keith as he walks to take in everything around them, but always coming back to stand close to Keith's side, as if drawn there. 

Heavens knows Keith suspects he has his own gravitational pull always guiding him to be next to Lance.

Late one evening, they’d definitely lost track of time wandering around a small farmers market. Lance laughs at Keith’s dry comment about the witch a few stalls back selling sub-par charms and glances up at the sky. “Oh, wow, the stars are out.”

Keith looks up in mild alarm. “It’s that late already?” He can’t even explain where the day had gone. Had he been that focused on their conversation that time just passed without notice? At least they’d been trying various foods around them as they went. He’d probably be starving right now otherwise.

“Hey, c’mon. Your place isn’t too far from mine. I’ll walk you home.”

Nodding, Keith keeps step with Lance as they leave the market. Even though he’s more than capable of taking care of himself, he will take any excuse he can get to spend more time with the other. “So...what was your favorite thing we had today?” he asks, cringing to himself at how awkward it sounded, but wanting to continue their conversation.

Lance laughs. “Definitely the croquettes. Not as good as my mama makes back home, but a close second.”

“Maybe I’ll have to try them to compare sometime.”

“Oh, man, definitely,” Lance says, lighting up. “Maybe I’m biased, but she’s the best cook I know, hands down.”

Keith can’t help the small smile on his face. The other boy is just far too sweet. “Maybe. But that doesn’t mean she’s not an amazing cook. Take our brothers, for instance.”

“True, true,” Lance concedes and continues from there with stories of various family meals, both disastrous and delicious, spinning both in ways that makes Keith want to experience it all for himself, no matter how crazy some of it might be.

The last story trails off as they reach Keith’s door and they both pause there with an awkward shuffle, as if neither of them are ready to end this. Whatever this is.

Keith takes a deep breath and tries to work up the courage to ask if Lance wants to come in...for tea or _something_ , when Lance glaces down at the ground and then shyly back up at him, freezing whatever words Keith had been about to say in his throat.

“So, um, you can totally tell me no or whatever, but...is it okay if I kiss you?”

Yeah, no, words are totally not happening. Keith can only manage to nod as he feels his face heat up, though it’s a small comfort when he notices that Lance is blushing as well.

Lance lifts his hands to cup Keith’s cheeks, as if holding something precious, and Keith’s eyes close as he leans into the contact. The press of the other’s lips to his own is soft, sweet, and over far too soon. Before he can voice his complaints, though, a staggering feeling washes over him. 

Things finally _click_. 

Finally, _finally_ , he understands what all those texts about finding one’s soulmate were talking about. He can barely describe it himself, but it’s almost like...like finally coming _home_. 

Eyes wide, he stares at Lance, who looks just as shocked as he feels. However, barely a moment passes before Lance breaks into the widest grin and sweeps Keith into his arms, spinning them around as they both break into laughter. 

When he puts Keith back on his feet again, Lance presses their foreheads together and whispers, “I finally found you.”

“You found me,” Keith replies, wrapping his arms around Lance’s neck and pulling him in for another kiss.

*~*~*~*

Hammering a nail in place carefully, Keith hangs up the soulmate spell he’d made all those months ago before climbing back down off the chair. Even though it had done its job, it still glows when he and Lance stand by it. It’s probably a little silly, but he sees it as a good luck charm now.

He looks around the shop space with a smile. It had taken some work, but it’s finally all set up and _theirs_. The charm had been the finishing touch.

Lance is working nearby, Blue winding through his legs even though she knows better than to beg for attention when her boy is casting. Keith makes a soft clicking sound to call Blue over to join him and Red. She looks over, then back at Lance, before jumping up onto the counter and curling up close for Keith to pet. At least _someone_ is willing to pay attention to her.

Red, on the other hand, is a little chatterbox this afternoon as she curls up on Keith’s free arm, even though he’d been using it to go through their final inventory checklist, demanding to be heard. 

He makes the appropriate sounds to show he’s listening, but otherwise continues his work as best he can. He’s gotten very good over the past few weeks at managing to do anything and everything around two cats who want to be constantly in his business. 

“And what does Red have to say this time?” Lance asks, shimmying about as he gathers up what he needs and doesn’t have to worry about stepping on a cat in the process.

Keith leans close enough for Red to headbutt him affectionately. “Apparently the neighbor’s cat was trying to get a little frisky.”

“No!” Lance mock-gasps in reply.

There’s a sound of movement in front of him and he looks up to find Lance leaning into his space as he calls a book down to his hand. 

Lance raises an eyebrow as he smirks down at Keith, gaze darting for a moment between Keith’s eyes and lips. Well, he can’t say he didn’t see that one coming. Keith lets out a little huff of laughter, leaning up with practiced ease to press their lips together. Lance takes every opportunity for little affections like this and Keith hopes he never stops. 

He glances back up at the satchel hanging nearby and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the artist's piece: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/shyybanshee/status/1361088040085684225)! Her piece directly inspired the last scene, so much thanks to her. 💙 💙 💙


End file.
